


May 5, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're worth protecting,'' Amos informed Supergirl.





	May 5, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're worth protecting,'' Amos informed Supergirl after he defeated three Smallville villains.

THE END


End file.
